


Lie Back and Think of Naboo

by saltylikecrait



Series: Follows Soft the Sun [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Cunnilingus, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-10-19 08:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20653904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltylikecrait/pseuds/saltylikecrait
Summary: A prince can ignore a dumb luncheon for another kind of afternoon delight.





	Lie Back and Think of Naboo

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Finnrey Friday! This is my first attempt at a smut fic, but it's not terribly explicit compared to others.

“Oh, for the love of the Force, Finn! Will you get on with it?”

He lay half on the woven tan couch in his study (the location of many such encounters), half-kneeling on the floor, cradled between his girlfriend’s bent knees. As unprincely as he could be, Finn kissed a line down the inside of her thighs and back up, never coming close enough to where she wanted his mouth to be. He rubbed his fingers against the soft skin of her legs and wondered how he could ever get enough of her. Despite knowing they were short on time, he wanted to draw out his teasing as much as possible. He loved hearing the sounds she made under his hands as she tried to muffle them by turning her head to a pillow.

“Relax,” Finn tried to soothe her. “There’s no rush. A prince can be fashionably late to a dumb luncheon.”

They were half-dressed with Finn’s shirt hung across the nearest chair to prevent wrinkling and Rey’s dress shirt unbuttoned with her beige trousers hanging off one leg. As much as they were trying to prevent looking disheveled when they finally pulled themselves away from each other, her hair wasn’t as neat as when she pulled it back and her lips were swollen from kissing him. Odds are, someone would figure out what went on in this room.

“Lie back and think of Naboo, you’re saying?” she teased.

This caused Finn to stop what he was doing and look up at Rey with a curious expression, the loss of contact causing Rey to whine.

“I’m pretty sure that’s not for what we’re doing now.”

“What we’re _not_ doing.” She pouted.

Finn grinned. “And I’m sure that expression was told to new brides who were expecting _not_ to enjoy going to bed with their spouse.”

“I’m not enjoying this now,” Rey retorted.

He made an over-dramatic huff, though the smile still etched upon his face said his feelings weren’t hurt. “I guess we should fix that.”

Without waiting for her response, Finn kissed down her stomach, letting his hands wander her up and down before stopping at her breasts. He squeezed one gently, rubbing his thumb over her nipple. With a pleased sigh, Rey gently touched his face, letting her fingers skim his soft skin as he moved farther down and nudged her thighs again with his lips.

When he reached where she wanted, his lips touching her folds and breath ghosting her most sensitive areas, she moaned loudly, not caring if anyone passing by the room heard them.


End file.
